Enhanced Immortal
Enhanced Immortal is a term used to describe the type of Immortal Akeno became when Victoria cursed him with the Immortality Spell. She made changes such as binding Akeno's life to all supernatural beings. This meant that he could not be killed at all, as long as supernaturals lived, thus meaning even the white oak stake or the white oak ash daggers have no effect on him, as it will not even neutralize him. The only way he could die is if someone killed the last supernatural bein. History |-|Creation= Akeno and his team of witch hunters managed to track Victoria to her lair within a giant tree known as the Plague Tree. Victoria ambushed them alongside her minions and using her dark powers, and proceeds to take Kaulder to the tree's center, leaving his friends to fight for themselves. With his mighty iron sword known as Hexenbane (also called "Witch-Slayer") in hand, Akeno stabs Victoria, however she retaliates by shoving her hand into his chest and cursing him with eternal life before succumbing to her wounds. Whilst Akeno himself was seemingly killed as his body burned in the flames caused by their fight, the surviving witch hunters, found that Victoria had cursed him to live into the last supernatural had been killed. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Enhanced Immortals are much stronger than all supernaturals, and humans. They even possess enough strength to overpower an Original Vampire, and even the Original Hybrid. * Super Speed: Enhanced Immortals are much faster than other supernaturals, and possibly the Original hybrid. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. * Super Agility: Enhanced Immortals possess more superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity than other supernaturals. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Enhanced Immortals have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, and smell. Enhanced Immortals have even greater senses than other supernaturals. * Super Durability: Enhanced Immortals can take far more trauma than other supernaturals can without much discomfort or injury. Enhanced Immortals can heal faster than normal immortals. * Semi-Immortality: Enhanced Immortals will not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons, and diseases. However, the only Enhanced Immortal had its life force tied to all supernaturals, thus Akeno has the same lifespan as the last supernatural, meaning once he/she dies of any means, he would immediately follow. ** Advanced Healing Factor: Enhanced Immortals are able to regenerate from any damage sustained on their bodies as a result of their unconditional immortality. Their bones snap back into place after being broken, and they have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. ** Advanced Immunity: Enhanced Immortals possess a caliber of immortality that grants them immunity to all weaknesses. They're immune to wooden weapons, sunlight, vervain, werewolf bites, decapitation, heart extraction or fire and are able to walk freely into a home without being invited by the owner first. Their bodies are completely indestructible. * Advanced Mind Compulsion: Enhanced Immortals can control thoughts, plague dreams, and erase memories of humans and supernatural creatures alike. They do not need eye contact, and can affect extremely powerful supernatural beings such as Qetsiyah and Klaus. Unlike vampires, vervain does not prevent an Enhanced Immortal from invading a victims mind. They are even able to control entire crowds from a distance with relative ease. Enhanced Immortals are the only known beings who can compel all forms of supernatural beings. ** Telepathy: Enhanced Immortals have the ability to enter the minds of others, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the Enhanced Immortals does'nt require physical contact in order for it to work successfully. They have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a short and long distance sending distress calls and mental images. ** Dream Manipulation: Enhanced Immortals can control dreams and subconscious. The Enhanced Immortal can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ** Illusions: Enhanced Immortals have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. Weaknesses Despite being truly immortal and being incredibly powerful in their own right, immortals do possess some weaknesses, as Nature requires a balance and will not allow any living thing to be truly invulnerable. * Broken Neck: Breaking an enhanced immortal's neck will result in unconsciousness of said enhanced immortal until their regenerative healing ability kicks in and repairs the damage to the spinal cord. * Link to all Supernaturals: If all supernatural beings die, then so shall the only Enhanced Immortal that is tied to them. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Enhanced Immortal pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). Category:Species